Meet the Illuminate
Meet the Illuminate is the ninth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the ninth episode overall. The episode premiered on February 5, 2016 at 7:00 PM EST. Characters *Chrome *Hope *Daccino *Toast Man *Ronald *Chickenfox *Frog Thing *Illuminate van Plot The episode starts at the Illuminate Headquarters as the Illuminate members (in their van) are seen being carried out by a tow truck by Cop E. Wright. The members are all shouting, stating that what is happening is unfair. Cop E. Wright simply states that a new law forbids the headquarters to exist. The scene pans out to show police officers, all resembling Cop E. Wright, going to the headquarters to dismantle it from the inside. The scene cuts to Chrome some time later after the Illuminate members lose their headquarters. Chrome is watching a marathon of The Barber, and laughs before trailing off with an abysmal look on his face, saying that he's wasting his life. Chrome gets a knock on the door. Chrome opens the door as Ronald, Toast Man, Chickenfox, Frog Thing and the Illuminate van are shown soaking wet in the rain. Ronald lets himself in before Chrome can shut the door on them and looks at the television. Ronald gasps in surprise as the power was down at the Illuminate HQ, therefore making the members unable to watch the marathon. The soaking wet members of the Illuminate sit on the couch, making it wet as well. Chrome facepalms and asks them what they're doing. Ronald explains that the Illuminate headquarters was shut down by the police so he and his friends are going to stay at this house. Chrome asks them if they're going to pay him when they leave, and Ronald shrugs. Chrome simply sighs and sits down on the couch as well. A few moments later, Hope and Daccino question why the strangers are inside of the house. Ronald answers them with the same explanation he gave to Chrome. Hope and Daccino see the program and watch it as well. A few hours later, the scene turns into an intense gaming session as cans of Caffeine-free Sun Drop lay on the floor. Chrome is showing Hope how to play the game while the Illuminate are the best players in the server. Daccino attempts to kill Toast Man in-game, but he summons an attack known as "Toast Storm", which is so powerful it crashes the game and the television cracks and falls over. Chrome cheers before passing out on the floor. A few hours later at morningtime, Chrome wakes up to see the Illuminate are nowhere to be found. Chrome hastily gets up and looks around, but the Illuminate are still missing. Chrome then notices a faint "borf" sound coming from the Illuminate van. He realizes it is coming from the backyard. Chrome opens the door, and as soon as he does it is revealed Frog Thing is surfing in Chrome's inflatable pool, with waves being simulated by Ronald, Toast Man and Chickenfox. Chrome simply holds back a laugh and is about to say something before the Illuminate van's tire pops due to a rock in the grass. Chrome quickly goes inside, grabs a roll of duct tape and goes towards the tire. A few minutes later, the Illuminate van is repaired as Chrome whipped out a box of duct tape. Chrome looks at the sky and notices that it's morningtime. He then kindly tells the Illuminate to exit the backyard, but they ask Chrome to do a favor for them before they leave. Chrome asks them what it is, and the scene cuts to the Illuminate headquarters, which is partly demolished with the rest sealed off by caution tape. Chrome goes towards the entrance and looks inside. Ronald explains that the Illuminate sign is the core of the headquarters, and if they can obtain that then the building can be reconstructed elsewhere. Police officers are there with Cop E. Wright while holding screwdrivers. They nod their heads in agreement and climb up to the Illuminate sign. They jab a screwdriver into its side, making its glow fade slowly. It then falls down, but before it can hit the ground Chrome catches it. The Illuminate cheer. The police officers hold out their pistols and are prepared to fire at Chrome. He gently puts the sign down and puts his hands up, but begins to move his arm onto his storage compartment. A police officer yells at him and asks what he's doing. Chrome simply says that he has an itch, but he quickly opens the compartment and draws a laser gun, shooting and stunning most of the police officers. One of the officers fires a bullet at Chrome, but it misfires and hits Chrome's sword, making it glow brightly and slowly propel the bullet back at the officer, who ducks just in time. Chrome blinks twice in confusion. Chrome brings the sign back up to the Illuminate quickly while bullets are still being fired and jams the door on the police officers. The gang drive away in the Illuminate van with the sign just before the officers can break the door down. The police give chase, but the van emits "borf rockets" from its sides, which cause a police car to swerve, causing a roadblock for the other cops. The police officers are planning to corner the van, but Chickenfox presses a button and activates a set of plane wings on the van, letting it fly. The police officers shoot at the van, which caused Frog Thing to angrily throw his surfboard at them like a boomerang. The van is just below the clouds, and they are safe. Chrome asks what they're going to do now. Ronald says that they're going to put the sign somewhere else, which turns out to be a sewer system when the scene cuts there. Chrome has a look of confusion on his face. Trivia Continuity References *A man in robotic armor holding an electrified baton in the background can be heard saying "TRAITOR!", a reference to an internet meme based off of a stormtrooper in Star Wars: The Force Awakens who shouts the same word. *Toast Man makes a reference to the infamous video game Hotel Mario when he says "all toasters toast toast". *When Chrome looks out the window, a yellow star can be seen flying in the sky, possibly referencing warp stars from the Kirby series. *When the Illuminate members are being drawn out of the headquarters, Toast Man utters "Oh no, we're getting towed again!", a slightly changed version of Team Rocket's slogan from the Pokémon anime. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes